A lost Khaleesi
by xGirlicious
Summary: Dany ends up in serious trouble and doesn't know what to do next. A kind stranger offers help. The story is set between the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.


Daenerys had finally had a schip, a schip who could take her to Westeros. When she would arrive in Westeros the Seven Kingdoms will be hers. It belonged to her and no one else. She had her army, her dragons and people who believed in her. Through she always said she doesn't have a gentle heart, Ser Jorah was right about that she have a gentle heart. To her people. They called her Mother, because she took good care of them like it are her own children. The fact that she never would be able to have children hurted her. She will be the last of the house Targaryen. That's why she called her dragons, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal her own children.

She always enjoyed being on a schip. She liked the sailors and their stories, the dolphins who swimmed around the boat. She enjoyed all of it. It was dark and cold outside, probably a storm was coming up. Her dragons were restless. They flied above her and the next second they sat down again. They played games with each other, and ofcourse Drogon was aggressive again. She pulled him back by his tail to warn him. She sighed again and crossed her arms over each other. She looked toward the sea while she was standing by the railing of the schip. She tilted her head to a side as she noticed something in the water. She bite down her lowerlip as she noticed that it was a kind of beast.

''Kraken!'', she yelled to her people.

When Ser Jorah Mormont heard her he walked over to her. He watched her and then to the sea. Why was Ser Jorah so stubborn to not believe her? Why he always had to be like that? She sighed and ingored it.

Ser Jorah Mormont: ''Khaleesi, hold your dragons close. We might not survive this.'', he said to her.

She took his advice well and holds her dragons close. Some of the sailors yelled in different languages to each other. Should she be afraid? Or not? How could this be? Her people are waiting on her, she couldn't let them down by dying on a schip. Dany wasn't sure how to feel all about this. She gasped when the schip moved. The kraken was already ruining her schip. Her dragons wanted fight the beast, but she didn't allowed them. A few times they spit fire at the beast. It only made it more angry.

* * *

She woke up. She had been unconscious. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room and laying on a bed, she noticed. It was a quite nice room, alot of windows and it wasn't cold. She tried to sit, when she suddenly could see someone sitting in the room. The man was nor old nor young and his hair was almost black with grey stormy eyes.

Drogon came to her soon he realized she was awake. Her other dragons followed him. They stayed close to her. Ofcourse they did. Alot of questions were going around in her mind. She focused her eyes back on the stranger. She wasn't sure what to tell to him. Luckily enough he began to talk.

''Mother of Dragons'', he said with a friendly smile. He knew who she was. Dany thought. ''I'm Lord Elrond of Rivendell.''

* * *

Lord Elrond explained alot to her, but mostly he told her Middle-Earth wasn't like Westeros. In Middle-Earth were other creatures, like him an Elf, but also Dwarfs, Wizards and other creatures. One thing Lord Elrond couldn't explain was how she ended up here. Dany also didn't had an answer for that.

Lord Elrond informed the council and by the end of the week they arrived in Rivendell to see the Mother of Dragons with their own eyes.

* * *

There she was, in company of strangers. She wasn't sure how to feel, honored or frightened by these strangers, these creatures. Her dragons seemed to understand her. Rhaegal and Viserion stayed close to her, but Drogon was more curious. He came closer to the strangers, some were even frightened by her dragons, but the most were fascinated.

She looked around, to face each and everyone of Elrond's council. Humans, dwarfs and elves. Her eyes noticed a handsome and charming elf. Blonde hair and blue eyes, she noticed he was also looking at her, so their eyes met. She showed a soft and kind smile and so did he.

Lord Elrond began to explain how she ended up here. Then he gave her, her time to speak.

''I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Dothraki and the rightful heir of Westeros. I was on my way to claim my birthright, the Iron Throne. My schip is ruined by a kraken and I lost all my men. I had an army, but none of them was found. I lost everything I had. Now I'm here, in a strange land, not knowing what to do.'', she spoke.

She seemed to have the interest of the council. She had to go back, for her people in Westeros. Her army and everyone around her was lost and probably died. If she could go back to Westeros, she had still nothing but her dragons. Maybe she need to wait until her dragons were fully grown.

The charming elf with whom she had shared looks, raised from his seat. ''Mirkwood would be honored to have the Mother of Dragons as our guest and we might could help her getting back on her feet.'', he spoke. He kneeled down infront of her. ''I'm Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and I offer you my service.''


End file.
